Lost And Not Alone
by DarkHeartDarkSoul
Summary: When Starfire wakes up on the streets of what used to be Jump City, she finds that her teammates are no where to be found and the only other person in the city is a certain someone who has a crush on her.
1. Lost and Not Alone CH1

**This is my first fanfiction, so it might not be that good. Or maybe, it will be the best one. I don`t know. We shall see. Leave a review if you like. I don't really care.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teens Titans. If I did, Starfire would probably be the main character.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost and Not Alone

"Robin?" Starfire called out. No reply. "Friend Beast Boy? Friend Cyborg?" Starfire was all alone. She was walking through, a now abandoned, Jump City. It was night and barley any lamp posts were lit. "Friend Raven?"

Starfire had no idea why the city was suddenly empty. She just woke up in the middle of the street. She kept walking past wrecked buildings. They had graffiti all over them. Even Titan Tower was ruined. The glass was all broken and the building was falling apart.

Starfire couldn't remember what happened. All she knew was that she had to find her friends. She could sense someone was following her. She turned around to discover… no one? _I know someone is following me, but no one is there. Maybe it is a friend?_ Star thought. "Hello?" she yelled. "If someone is following me, please show yourself please."

"So you don`t like hide and seek, what about tag?" the mysterious voice echoed off the broken walls of the buildings.

Starfire looked around anxiously to find who had spoken, but she still could not see anyone.

"So cutie, on the count of three, we`ll start," he said. "One…two…three!"

All of a sudden Red X ran past Starfire tapping her arm as he passed. He kept running but then realized Starfire wasn`t so he stopped and walked back to her.

"What are you doing here X?" Starfire demanded. "And what have you done to my friends? And the city in which I live?"

"Why would you care about them when it`s just me and you, alone," Red X snickered.

Starfire tried to make a star bolt, but she couldn't. She couldn`t shoot anything from her eyes or fly either. _What had happened?_ Star thought.

"Okay, okay," X started. "I see that your mad, so I won`t joke around. Well, right now at least. I didn't do anything to your team or the city or you. Wait, I don't actually remember what happened."

"I do not remember what had happened either," Starfire said. She looked around one more time just to make sure the city really was in ruins, and it was.

"Well, guess we`ll have to work together cutie," Red X said, getting closer to Starfire. Star`s eyes widened a little, but then went back to normal. She knew that Red X had this creepy pervert crush on her, so didn't like hearing that they have to work together. But, Starfire had no choice. She didn't think anyone else was in the city and her powers would not work.

"Are you able to teleport?" Starfire asked Red X, who was now only about two feet away from her.

"Let me check," he said. He pressed the button on his belt, but it wouldn't work. Then that gave him the idea to check if he can still shoot sticky Xs at people, but that wouldn't work either. "None of my tools work. That's odd, so I`m guessing your powers don't work either. And before you even ask, I`m not taking my mask off. Just cause my suit doesn't work, doesn't mean I can`t wear because it makes me look cool."

Starfire sighed. She was alone with Red X, Robin and the rest of her team was nowhere to be found, and her powers couldn`t work. _What am I going to do?_ She thought.

"Well cutie, we better start searching the city for any signs of life," X explained. Then they started walking to the middle of town while Red X kept thinking about how lucky he was to be stuck with the beautiful Starfire.

* * *

 **Well, end of chapter 1. If this was short, then hopefully the next one will be longer. Have a good day! Or night. Peace!**


	2. Searching CH2

**This is chapter two. I thought I would type it quickly before I leave for camp later today. Camp Cadet. Yay! I`ll be gone for a week so I can`t really update for a week. I`ve been misspelling "Starfire" a lot lately, so if you see the word stir-fry, then that means Starfire. Well, let`s get on with the story, shall we?**

Chapter Two: Searching

Starfire and Red X went in and out of buildings looking for people, but all they found were wrecked items and a piece of gum, which X took.

"So, where did you do the waking up?" Starfire asked X. "I woke up in the middle of the street you found me on."

"In front of some warehouse," he said. "No one was in sight so I walked a little, saw you and thought I`d have some fun."

Starfire seemed lost. Not physically, but mentally. She didn`t know what to do without her team, without Robin. Robin taught her everything she needed to know about Earth, but he never mentioned cities getting destroyed.

Starfire got an idea. "We need to check the tower!"

"What tower?" Red X asked.

"My home. Titan`s Tower!" she started running towards the tower, but how would she get over there without flying. It was on an island. _Wait, I cannot fly over there. Oh wait! Joyous, the secret entrance. I hope it is not broken!_ Star thought to herself.

"Oh, wait up!" Red X was yelling from behind Starfire. She didn`t stop.

"Meet me at the docks," she yelled back to him.

(At the docks)

Red X finally got to the docks. "Why did you want to meet here?" he asked.

"To get to my home," she replied. Then she franticly pulled a bunch of levers in a small shed and that opened door on the floor. "Oh Joyous!"

"Nice," X said. Starfire went through the door, then Red X. She then pressed a small button, lighting up the entire pathway.

"Follow me," Starfire said.

"Are we gonna see your room?" Red X asked in a pervert voice.

Starfire was creeped out. "No," she said

(At the Tower)

She went entered the main room. There was broken glass all over the floor. Parts of the ceiling was also on the floor. Starfire walked over to the shredded couch. There was a paused racing game up on the cracked screen. Starfire saw parts of each control on separate sides of the couch. "Cyborg, Beast Boy," she whispered.

"This place is a mess!" Red X said, stating the obvious. He was inching towards the bedrooms.

Starfire walked over into the kitchen. Robin`s ripped mask and bo-staff were on the ground. Shreds of his cape also. Raven`s book was lying in front of the fridge. Most of the pages were ripped out of it and scattered everywhere. The cover page had claw-like scratches on it.

Red X seemed surprised. "The whole team was defeated." You got away. If they did, we would`ve ran into them by now. They probably would`ve gone to the tower, too."

"Something is wrong." Star said. "But what is it?" She kept thinking and thinking, but then she realized. "Nothing has a shadow."

"What do you mean? Of course there are sha…" Red X stopped. He realized it too. _Nothing has a shadow. How can nothing have a shadow?_ X thought.

Starfire looked behind her on the ground. She was relieved when she saw that she had a shadow. Red X had one too. They went back to the main room. All of a sudden, the screen changed to black then it had an image of Slade, then back to the paused racing game.

"Did you see that?" X asked.

"Yes," Star replied. They looked at each other, scared. What happened to the city and what does Slade have to do with it?

 **End of chapter two. Sorry if it was short. I have Camp Cadet later, so yeah. Leave a review. Or don`t. I don`t care. Have a good day! Or night. Peace!**


End file.
